Another Gamble
by ausisaurus
Summary: Luxord finds himself alive even after his fight with the keybearer. What things can now be accomplished with his rebirth?


Okay, so this is my first fanfic, ever. I used to roleplay on a few sights, but that got quite boring after a while. So here I am. This is going to be about organization thirteen from the POV of a certain gambler of fate (I'm talking about Luxord). I haven't really seen much of him on here, so I thought why not? And I'm rambling. Anyway, I'm not exactly sure how long this'll be or where it will end, so bear with me here. But without further ado, here is "Another Gamble" by ausisaurus.

Another Gamble

Chapter 1; Rebirth

Darkness. An overwhelming blanket of darkness obscured Luxord's vision. The tenth member of Organization XIII could feel himself standing up and could also feel that his eyes were open, wide open, staring into a vacant darkness that plagued his vision everywhere he looked. Wherever he was seemed desolate. The ground was cold and hard, he could feel it through his bare feet. For some reason, he wasn't wearing any clothes. He couldn't see himself, for visibility was zero in this sea of darkness, but he couldn't feel the presence of any clothes on his body. A cold wind seemed to rip through the dark place Luxord was in sending a shiver down his spine. The wind strengthened, turning into a very powerful and malevolent entity. Luxord opened his mouth to yell for someone but nothing came out of his throat. It was like he had forgotten how to talk. He tried again. Nothing. The gust was now so powerful that Luxord's ears had started to ring. His body began to feel transparent and he could feel the gust ripping through him. Was he fading away? That was impossible. He had already faded after fighting with the keybearer. Then what was this feeling?

An uncomfortable numbness began to spread through Luxord's body. It started in his feet and then crawled up his legs, eventually making it past his hips and up unto his chest. He tried to move his arms but they were froze in place. The gust whirled furiously through the darkness, seeming to wrap itself around Luxord's body. The numbness eventually over took his arms and he could feel it beginning to spread up his neck. Was this the end of him? Was his game finally over?

The questions whirled around his head with the gust. He felt the numbness spread across the back of his head, then the top of it and now it was beginning it's decent onto his face. Luxord gently closed his eyes. If this was how it was meant to be, then so be it. No need in fighting it.

The wind cocoon that had surrounded him roared furiously and Luxord felt the numbness spread across his face. A choking feeling over took him. His mouth and nose refused to let in air and Luxord's lungs were suffering from it. He could now feel the whirling gust firmly wrapping itself around his body. He didn't like it. It had a presence of malice and malevolence, things that Luxord didn't find very comforting. He could slowly feel his consciousness slipping away from him. He stopped trying to move and breathe, letting everything fade away. Eventually the gust subsided and everything was quite. The numbness retracted back to wherever it had come from. It slowly drained from him, exiting out of his feet, the same way it had infiltrated him. Was he dead? Was this what it felt like to be in hell? Not being able to breathe, talk, see, or move?

Just then, Luxord's eyes popped open. A swirl of bright colors whirled above him, spinning rapidly and forcefully. Eventually, Luxord's eyes adjusted to the sudden change in lighting and he found himself staring at the ceiling of his room. He breathed deeply, letting the feeling of fresh oxygen swelling up inside his lungs and then exiting them feel him up. It was nice and a smirk smeared across his face. It was short lived though as his thoughts flashed back to what had just happened earlier. What in the bloody hell had happened to him? He attempted to recollect his thoughts from before the darkness.

He remembered the boy with the key and their fight. Then he remembered searing pain and the feeling of emptiness and darkness overtake him. Then it went from there to the uncomfortable darkness he had found himself engulfed by a mere seconds ago. He sighed gently, none of this made sense. How was he still him? And how had he made it back to the castle? Had the others had the same experience? Were they here too?

So many questions swirled around inside his head. He sighed again and sat up in his bed, tossing off the sheets that had covered him. He wore nothing but a pair of gray sweat pants that were loosely tied around his waist. He looked around his room cautiously, half expecting another member of the organization or a lower ranking nobody to be in his room. Finding evidence of no one there, he began to survey his room again, this time making sure everything was like it was supposed to be. His many clocks still hung from the walls that made up the room and his deck of cards lay on the posh table that sat in the middle of his room. Yup. Everything was in its proper place.

Luxord sighed once more and clutched his head. A severe migraine had made it's way over the edge of Luxord's mind and was now pounding against the front of his skull.

"Lovely. Just fucking lovely." Said Luxord, throwing his legs over the side of his bed and standing up. He got light headed for a moment but eventually shook the feeling and walked over to his door, opening it and exiting his room.

As he stood outside his domain, Luxord looked to his left and right, surveying the halls. No one was stirring, at least not yet. He shrugged to himself and then began to walk down the hallway to his right, walking in the direction of the kitchen. He held his right hand to his head, as if it were going to do something for the monstrous migraine that rage inside of his cranium.

Just before he reached the kitchen, a portal of light appeared in front of Luxord and a Gambler nobody popped out of it. Luxord cocked an eyebrown at the beings present and then waited for it to either tell him what it wanted or for it to do something. The being just stood there though, watching its "sleeves" as cards gently fluttered out of one and into another and then back again.

"Amazing performance there chap, but excuse me." Luxord said, pushing his way past the being. The being quickly sauntered off down the hallway, searching for someone to watch its trick.

As Luxord entered the kitchen, he was greeted by a tune that was being played in a low melancholy key. He looked over to the large circular table that could seat the entire organization if it wanted to and found Demyx sitting in his assigned chair, his Sitar curled up against him and his fingers gently plucking its strings.

"Well, good morning Dem-Dem." Said Luxord with a half smile. Demyx grinned and giggled in salutation and then went back to playing his instrument.

Luxord walked over to the long counter top of the kitchen, opening two of the cabinets that were suspended above it. He quickly took at a small white mug and a large container of coffee. He lazily filled the coffee maker just below the cabinets up with coffee and placed his mug on the counter, waiting for the large glass pitcher to fill up with coffee. He carefully replaced the container of coffee back in the cabinet and then shut them both, turning his attention back to Demyx.

"What do you say to omelets, Demyx?" Luxord asked, placing his hands on his hips. The guitarist simply nodded and continued to play, a look of content on his face.

"Omelets it is then." Luxord spoke again, grinning at the younger member of the organization. Ironically Demyx was higher in number than Demyx, which technically made Demyx older than Luxord but Luxord had always considered the boy younger than himself.

Luxord moved over to the refrigerator then, opening its large door and peering into its insides. He carefully removed a package of eggs, ham, cheese and turkey and laid the contents out onto the counter beside the fridge. As he shut the door, he recollected the omelet ingredients and carefully carried them over to the stove, laying them down beside it. He switched the closest eye to him on and then squatted down to retrieve a pan from the compartment in the bottom of the stove. He adjusted his pants so that he didn't expose his ass to Demyx who would surely giggle and poke fun at Luxord.

After rummaging through the compartment, having to fight to find a frying pan among the mess of pots lids and various other cooking utensils, Luxord returned to a standing position, placing the pan on the now hot eye of the stove. He nonchalantly began to fix two omelets, having done it many times before. Demyx stopped playing his sitar momentarily to retrieve two plates from a cabinet but returned to his playing after placing them next to the stove.

After a few minutes longer, Luxord placed to perfectly made omelets on the two plates, switching the stove eye off afterwards. He placed one of the plates in front of Demyx and then placed the other in front of his own chair. He then returned the ingredients he had used to make the meal back to the fridge and then retrieved two forks from a drawer and then sat down, spearing his omelet with one of the forks and sliding the other over to Demyx. The boy stopped playing then and began to eat his meal, carefully cutting and chewing his omelet.

To Luxord, the meal was bitter sweet. He wasn't really in the mood to eat but did so anyway, scared of the threat of hunger and exhaustion. After Demyx finished his omelet, and Luxord half-finished his own, Luxord got up from the table, snatching up the plates and forks and placing them in the sink. He ran a bit of water over them and then walked over to the coffee pot, which was now completely full. He carefully poured him some of the steaming brown liquid and carefully sipped on it, not wanting to burn his tongue. He was still trying to make sense of everything. Why was he still alive? Sora had killed him, right? As he sipped his coffee, he decided to ask Demyx. Whether he would regret this decision, he would soon see.

"So. . . Do you have an explanation as to why we're alive, Dem?" Luxord Asked, sipping his coffee a bit more. A sour note rang through the air as Luxord asked the question. Demyx placed his sitar beside him and it gently dissolved into water.

"No clue, Lux." Demyx Replied, placing his hands behind his head. Luxord shrugged, figuring that was probably all he was going to get out of Demyx. So, Demyx didn't know either. It seemed that Luxord was going to have to find out on his own. He quickly gulped down the rest of his coffee and then exited the kitchen, turning to go to the superior's room. He was assured that Demyx wasn't very worried about why he was alive when he heard the familiar tune from his sitar fill the kitchen once again. Surely the superior would know though. Luxord was sure of it. After all, he WAS the superior. He knew about every matter surrounding the nobodies.

Soon, Luxord found himself outside the superior's room. A knot had developed in his throat, and he swallowed hard. He gently lifted his hand and knocked on the door, careful not to knock to loudly. His hand fell limp as he finished knocking.

"Come in." Spoke the deep voice that was the superior's. Luxord swallowed again, turning the knob on the door in front of him and carefully opening it. He could only hope that the superior had answers. Answers to every single question that circled around in Luxord's head.


End file.
